Goutetsu
Grisáceo |sangre = (desconocido) |estilo = Arte marcial con raíces en el , bōjutsu |gustos = Diligencia, el cultivo de hortalizas |no le gusta = Debilidades |movimientos = Goushoken Sensoshippukyaku Sensokyujinkyaku |1er juego = Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams |apariciones = * Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams Otros * Street Fighter Alpha: Generations * Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist |act voz-esp = Enrique Serra Frediani'http://www.eldoblaje.com/datos/FichaPelicula.asp?id=11769 (España) '''Sergio Capelo'http://www.eldoblaje.com/datos/FichaPelicula.asp?id=44690 (España) |act voz-jap = '''Tadashi Saito |act voz-eeuu = 'Michael McConnohie' |act reales = 'Togo Igawa' }} es un personaje 'no disponible' en la saga ''Street Fighter. De acuerdo con la historia de trasfondo introducida en el videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo, es el maestro de artes marciales de Gouken y Gouki (Akuma), que los entrenó con el mismo estilo de arte marcial que él utilizaba. Este estilo se volvería la base del estilo de pelea de Ryu y Ken. Biografía Trasfondo Goutetsu fue asesinado por su propio estudiante, Akuma, mientras aquel utilizo su potencial al máximo, aplicando el movimiento "Shun Goku Satsu" en su alma simplemente como una forma de probar las nuevas capacidades de sus poderes. Las cuentas de oración budista que Akuma lleva sobre su cuello le pertenecía a Goutetsu originalmente. Goutetsu también ha utilizado el Satsui no Hado como su alumno Akuma, pero era el único conocido hasta la fecha que no sucumbía a su influencia oscura; es muy probable que valorara todos los aspectos de las artes que él enseñaba. Al igual que Gouken, Goutetsu aparece durante la secuencia final de Akuma en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams, en su primera y única aparición en escena en la saga. En su perfil para el videojuego Street Fighter V, se revela que él es experto tanto en Ansatsuken y Bōjutsu, además de poseer un arsenal secreto de técnicas que había mantenido ocultas de sus estudiantes; - una oleada generada repetidamente a partir de una palma solapada (variación del movimiento "Senkugoshoha"), - una gran patada de salto horizontal (variación del movimiento "Tatsumaki"), y - una patada de asalto aéreo (variación del movimiento "Tenmakujinkyaku"). Otras apariciones Street Fighter Alpha (manga) Street Fighter Alpha: Generations Goutetsu tuvo cierta importancia esta película de animación. Se le muestra luchando contra Akuma al principio, y se revela que él ha tratado en vano de disuadir a su estudiante de profundizarse más y más en el poder del Satsui no Hado; mientras que el propio Goutetsu demostró ser capaz de aprovechar su poder, a diferencia de Akuma no parecía sufrir de sus efectos secundarios, probablemente debido a su enfoque más equilibrado y un uso menos frecuente. Se le representa como teniendo el cabello corto y una pequeña estatura. Street Fighter Origins: Akuma Goutetsu aparece en la serie de cómics Street Fighter Origins: Akuma publicada por UDON. Durante el invierno en Japón, él y Retsu encontraron un joven Gouki que resultó gravemente herido por un ataque de un oso. Tomando a Akuma de regreso a su dōjō para ayudar a curarlo, cuando este se despertó le pregunta dónde estaba, con Goutetsu respondiendo que él ahora no tiene a dónde ir, y que se enteró de Gyuki y el asesinato de su padre. Goutetsu le revelo que una vez entrenó a su padre y después de una larga conversación, le dijo que iba a buscar a su hermano, Gouken. Sin embargo Gouki le dijo que Gouken no quiere ser encontrado, y que él en cambio si quería conocer todo sobre Ansatsuken y sus técnicas. Goutetsu accedió a entrenarle. Antes de que él lo hiciera, le pregunto a Gouki qué es lo que quería buscar, y respondió que quería un camino propio. Muchos años más tarde, un hombre de negocios que organizaba torneos llegó al dōjō de Goutetsu con el fin de encontrar a Gouki, Goutetsu le dijo dónde encontrar Akuma. Más tarde esa noche, Goutetsu notó que Gouki estaba , y le pidió que fuera dentro del dōjō para decirle aquello que le estaba incordiando. Gouki le dijo que quería saber más acerca de sí mismo, y se marcho del dōjō con el fin de encontrarse a sí mismo al día siguiente. Gouken apareció justo en frente de Goutetsu y su dōjō para darle las gracias, y le pidió entrenarlo para crecer más fuerte como persona, a lo cual Goutetsu accedió. Cinco años más tarde, Gouki regresó a Goutetsu y el dōjō a entrenar de nuevo con el fin de convertirse en el guerrero perfecto. Goutetsu le dijo que tendría que ir a las montañas con el fin de enterarse de quién es realmente. Mientras Goutetsu estaba entrenando a otros jóvenes estudiantes en el arte de Ansatsuken, un Akuma de aspecto demoníaco bajo la influencia del Satsui no Hado lo miraba con rabia. Goutetsu le dijo a Akuma que abandonara el poder como así lo hizo su padre antes de que lo corrompiera por completo. Akuma le dijo que finalmente sabia acerca de cómo murió su padre, y le dice que ha llegado la hora de Goutetsu. Ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea, mientras Goutetsu le contaba sobre la peligrosidad del Satsui no Hado se si abrazaba por completo, y le dijo que él no podía parar lucha. Le ruega que se detuviera y le pregunta lo que realmente quiere de esta lucha, sólo para que Akuma responda que él quiere prepararse para la muerte. Akuma le da una patada en el aire con el movimiento "Demon Armageddon", pateando a Goutetsu a través del techo del dōjō, matándolo. Como vestigio de agradecimiento por todos los años pasados bajo su entrenamiento, Akuma tomó su cuerpo a una estera debajo de un árbol y respetuosamente lo sepultó. Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist Goutetsu también tuvo un papel relevante en en esta reciente serie web/televisiva de imagen real, siendo interpretado por el actor japonés Togo Igawa. Acorde con su historia de trasfondo establecida y representación, es mostrado como el viejo y diminutivo maestro de Gouken y Gouki (el nombre original de Akuma), enseñándoles en las "viejas formas" de Ansatsuken para superar y destruir al adversario, pero también predicándoles sobre la búsqueda del equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad. Debido a que Gouki se sumergió por completo en el estudio del Satsui no Hado, Goutetsu le ordenó abandonar el dōjō; cuando Gouki resurgió como Akuma, Goutetsu lo desafió para tratar de detenerlo, pero fue derrotado y asesinado por su antiguo alumno. También se le representa teniendo una sobrina, Sayaka, que sirvió como una enamorada de ambos Gouken y Akuma. Goutetsu además había revelado que su hermano también fue consumido por el Satsui no Hado, pero no di a conocer su nombre y dijo que nadie sabe si está vivo o muerto. Curiosidades * El nombre de Goutetsu proviene del filme Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (cuya producción tuvo lugar al mismo tiempo que el videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo), donde ese es el nombre utilizado para el maestro de Ryu y Ken. Capcom decidió adaptar el nombre Goutetsu como el nombre para el maestro de Gouken y Akuma, en lugar de ser solo otro nombre para Gouken. Galería Ilustraciones oficiales Goutetsu - SF Zero manga.png|''Street Fighter ZERO/Street Fighter Alpha'' (manga) SFV-Goutetsu.png|Ilustración nueva para Shadaloo Combat Research Institute. Capturas de pantalla Gouken, Goutetsu, and Bison in Street Fighter Alpha-1-.png|''Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams, secuencia final de Akuma Goutetsu generations movie.png|Street Fighter Alpha: Generations'' Goutetsu contemplates what to do with Gouki.png|''Street Fighter Alpha: Generations'' Goutetsu prepare attack.png|''Street Fighter Alpha: Generations'' Goutetsu face close attack.png|''Street Fighter Alpha: Generations'' Togo_Igawa_as_Goutetsu_-_SF_Assassin's_Fist.png|''Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist'' Street_Fighter--_Assassin's_Fist_-_Goutetsu_(Togo_Iwaga).jpg|''Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist'' Street_Fighter--_Assassin's_Fist_-_pilgrim_Goutetsu_(Togo_Iwaga).jpg|''Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist'' Street_Fighter--_Assassin's_Fist_-_Goutetsu_fighting_posture_(Togo_Iwaga).jpg|''Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist'' Referencias en:Goutetsu Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes no disponibles Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist Categoría:Personajes de Japón